A big problem today is the deterioration of the environment, which may occur through pollution and deforestation.
In recent decades, this problem has resulted in a thinning of the ozone layer in the order of 3% every ten years, attributable to the presence of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and halons in the atmosphere, gas families exclusively man-made produced by pollution generated mainly by large industries, according to information published by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO).
Following current trends of environmental protection, which has as one of its main slogans reducing, reusing and recycling, we have developed a material made from seaweed to be used as a cover to protect the coal mines, wax, or ink loads.
In this way, we will obtain a reduction of the gases released in the production of materials used conventionally, reusing the product thanks to the seeds they contain and recycling the material, considering that seaweeds, for their organic condition, have a period of degradation much less than the components used for the production of conventional materials.
Another important benefit of this invention is to reduce deforestation and get a material alternative to wood that is conventionally used for the manufacture of pencils, while encouraging environmental protection and increasing afforestation by seeding the seeds. This alternative material has the characteristic of being eco-effective.
The product to be obtained with the process will aim to use as desktop item, either by a pencil or pen.
One of the benefits of using this 100% natural hydrobiological material is that, thanks to its natural wear and tear, seaweeds have positive effects on the skin of the hands.
No chemicals or artificial products are required for processing, everything is done based on 100% natural products, thus avoiding contamination that is normally generated using plastic covers and deforestation in cases of using wood material.
For its organic condition, degradation of this material is faster than paper.